How Beca and Chloe Became Co-Captains
by SavannahCat
Summary: What happens when the other Bella's are given the opportunity to be in charge? Post PP1


This little idea popped into my head and I've always wondered what exactly would happen if the other Bella's were given the opportunity to be in charge! I've not written for a while so I apologise for my grammar and if anyone can think of a better final line, feel free to suggest! I've probably been influenced by a few other amazing PP fanfics out there so hopefully this ties in well with how others portray the rest of the group. If you like any of this, let me know! x

Failing your finals and having to retake your last college year again would cause most students to feel a mixture of disappointment, distress and panic. When Chloe finds out that she has the chance to repeat the year, she is filled with excitement at the prospect of having another year as a Bella. As she is now the oldest and most experienced of the group, she will automatically re-fill one of the co-captain spots. The rest of the girls don't begrudge her leadership, she has most definitely earnt it. The more important question is who will she choose for her co-captain? As far as Chloe is concerned, it's a no brainer. So when Beca politely declines with an "Aw no dude. I mean, Nationals were fun but I'm more of a behind the scenes type of person" Chloe tries her best to hide her disappointment. As with every aspect of their lives together, someone is always close enough to overhear and Beca and Chloe laugh at Fat Amy's not so subtle ploy at applying for the remaining spot.

It all starts off well with Chloe and Amy jointly addressing the girls excitedly on how they are going to kick acapella butt this year, the memory of their recent win still fresh. At the end of rehearsal a bright pink binder with the words Aca-bitches spelt in silver glitter is dropped on the chair next to Chloe. "Oh are these set list ideas?" Chloe asks, picking the folder up as she takes a swig from her bottle."Eeeeem, sort of. Mainly my rider" Chloe chokes on her water. By the third rehearsal, Amy is refusing to do anything until all her performance demands are met, most of which involve a selection of coloured candies and addressing her in a manner befitting of the queen, both of which are refused by the other Bellas. To make matters worse, Amy decides to take full control of production. Anyone that questions her 'artistic vision' is forced to drink from a punch bowl containing a dubiously coloured liquid which has the alcoholic consistency of paint stripper so they can 'get onto a level of creative genius'. Chloe has a reasonably high tolerance but some of the others aren't so lucky and Jessica has to be physically carried out after only half a glass After a particularly loud and emphatic argument involving the use of live Crocodiles in 'stage design', Chloe thinks that she might need to rethink her choice of co-captain. So when Cynthia-Rose and Stacie both volunteer to step in before an all-out mutiny occurs, Chloe ecstatically accepts. Distracted by the stage whispered grumbling coming from the disgruntled de-throned Tasmanian, she misses the less than subtle winks exchanged between the newly appointed pair.

Its four days later when CR is demonstrating some rather explicit dance moves to Nicki Minaj's Anaconda that Chloe begins to think she might have made an error. Her suspicions are confirmed at the next rehearsal when Stacie waltzes into the auditorium wearing ridiculously high heels, the tiniest pair of red hot pants Chloe has ever seen and what can only be described as a gold bikini top. Unsurprisingly, when matching outfits are produced for the rest of the group, Beca takes one look at the offered items and states "I am not wearing that." The pair take their dismissal gracefully enough and Chloe decides they could all do with a night out to have a break from Bella stress, although Stacie refuses to change out of her chosen outfit.

The following day, post alcohol but mid hangover, Chloe seeks out a suffering Jessica and Ashley who, despite being hidden under a duvet in their shared room, groan a joint "NO!" before Chloe even manages to say anything. By this point, as much as she hates to admit it, Chloe is beginning to become desperate. She briefly considers calling Aubrey for support, knowing her former roommate will more than likely have an emergency backup plan stored away for this very crisis. No, she doesn't need Aubrey's help, she will think of something on her own. It's not until later that evening whilst Chloe is brushing her teeth that something comes in the form of Lily suddenly appearing behind her whilst she spits into the sink. The Asian girl doesn't say anything to her but the reflection locks eyes with Chloe and gives the slightest of nods. Chloe responds with a smile, rinses her brush and turns to face the other girl but discovers she is now alone in the bathroom. It's hard to tell whether her current unease is the one she normally associates with Lily, she swears she had locked the door, or her anxiety at thinking what else could possibly go wrong?

As it turns out, things have the potential to go very badly very quickly. Worried looks are exchanged between the seated Bella's as Chloe enthusiastically introduces Lily as her new co-captain by patting her once gently on the arm, grateful she may but she is definitely not risking hugging the dangerously stoic girl. She continues to beam as Lily motions to the white board and flips it over in one deft movement. Chloe's smile falters as she watches the other girls' utter horrified gasps, faces contorting into open mouthed stares and she slowly turns round to take in Lily's handiwork. One half of the board is filled with photographs of all the judges, their families, current home addresses and a concise list of their movements in the last 6 months. The other half contains a large volume of exceptionally detailed notes on kidnapping, extortion, blackmail and torture. In the very top corner, a cartoon stick man hangs, drawn with several knives intersecting his body. There's a very long silence before Fat Amy slowly breathes out "Yeah, I think there might just be a few teeny, tiny issues with this plan." Much to everyone's relief, Lily briefly lifts her shoulders in a shrug and steps aside to allow Chloe to frantically wipe the board.

The small insight into the inner workings of Lily's mind remains both in each of the other Bella's minds and also on the auditorium whiteboard as it turns out that whatever Lily used to demonstrate her ideas with was permanent although, it took the girls a surprisingly short time to think of a creative way to dispose of it. So Chloe finds herself perched on top of her bed with her laptop, ordering a new whiteboard for the group and coming to the conclusion that she might just have to step up and fly solo this year. It's going to be a lot of work and stress but, as she reminds herself whilst closing her eyes and planting her face into the cover, ultimately worthwhile. Eventually. Hopefully. Maybe. Something light bounces off the back of her head and she looks up to see a USB stick lying in front of her. "I made a list of potential events for us to perform at and a selection of mixes I thought might complement each one." Beca sat down on the bed next to Chloe. "I think we've got our work cut out for us." Yes, thinks Chloe as she traps a now flustered Beca in a bear hug. But it's always nice to have some sweet company.


End file.
